


Uproot

by Inkognito97



Series: The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Visions, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Temple, Padawan Obi-Wan, Past Character Death, Sad, Science Fiction, Sith, Sith Obi-Wan, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, alternative universe, destruction of the Jedi, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He suddenly froze. What time was he in anyway? Deciding to find that out first, the disguised Sith Lord started moving towards the more lively streets of Coruscant's underworld, always keeping an eye on the thieves and criminals while doing so.</p><p>He came at a short halt at some kind of kiosk and with interest he searched the latest news and looked at the date. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. The damn old and rusty device had actually catapulted him back in time, to his Padawan days.</p><p>Part 21 of the ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uproot

**Author's Note:**

> I do no town Star Wars or any of its characters. I simply borrowed them from Disney and play with them.
> 
> Every mistake is my own.
> 
> Enjoy!^^

Uproot

 

“Are you certain that this will work?” asked the ginger haired man his companion, who scolded in return.

“I am not certain of anything, Darth Venom.”

“Not for much longer, I hope,” the older man needed a moment before he realised to what exactly the ginger haired man was referring.

“I never fully understood why he gave you this uncivilised name.”

The younger male raised an eyebrow, “And you think Tyranus is so much better?” He laughed, “Sidious once told me that my skills as a negotiator reminded him of a toxic snake. Like a poison my words plant the seeds of doubt, hate and anger in the hearts of the innocent and eventually the seed grows into a strong and powerful tree.”

“Or the venom spreads into every fibre of the victim's body until he is completely consumed by it,” the older man concluded and leaned forward to look over the smaller man's shoulder at the device he was currently programming.

“Exactly… there, all set. You still do not want to come with me?” he inquired.

The older male actually looked sad, “Forgive me Obi-Wan, but this is something only you can truly accomplish. Besides, if something goes wrong, we still have a second try.”

The ginger haired man nodded and carefully stood up from his kneeling position on the cold cave ground, “I promise you, I'll make sure that Sidious will not win again. I will do everything in my power to keep him from winning and to keep Qui-Gon from dying.”

“I know you will,” the grey haired man reached out and laid a comforting hand on the smaller man's shoulder. “I completely trust you and your abilities and I know my former Padawan will do so too,” he hesitated, “Do me a favour and knock some sense into my younger self, so he will not leave the Jedi to join those, who are responsible for all of this. And if he still turns, make sure that you won't be pulled with him as well. This war would have turned out completely different if you still had been a Jedi.”

“I will Master,” he paused, “How did your old Master always say: do or do not, there is no try.” With that Darth Tyranus let go of his younger companion, who bent down to activate the device that still laid on the ground.

 

The strange machine started to beep and its components made sounds of protest, but eventually a light appeared that formed something akin to a portal.

“May the force be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“And with you, Count Jard Dooku.” With that the ginger haired man slowly stepped into the portal and silently prayed that everything would go according to plan, at least this once.

 

* * *

 

 

When Obi-Wan Kenobi, actually Sith Lord Darth Venom, came back to wakefulness, the first thing he registered was the throbbing of a great headache. He cursed loudly; this was just what he needed. He took a few calming breathes and eventually forced his eyes to open. At least his surroundings were only sparely lit. Apparently he had woken in the lower levels of Coruscant, in some dirty alleyway near a shabby looking pub. He huffed, wasn't this just ironic? To any outsider Obi-Wan would have looked as if he had just collapsed from too much to drink.

The door to the tavern suddenly burst open and out came two obviously drunken men, who were flanking a young blue Twi'lek woman, who was just as drunk. Obi-Wan didn't even need to ask the Force or to use his mind reading abilities to know what they were up to and he shook his head at the stupidity of the young. But then again, he had been young once too…

“How uncivilised,” he mumbled and finally stood up completely. He quickly dusted off his black robe and pulled the hood over his head. He hesitated for a moment, but then decided not to hide his lightsabers in his robes. Who knows, maybe he would need them. Besides, nobody in this time could harm him. He suddenly froze. What time was he in anyway? Deciding to find that out first, the disguised Sith Lord started moving towards the more lively streets of Coruscant's underworld, always keeping an eye on the thieves and criminals while doing so.

 

He came at a short halt at some kind of kiosk and with interest he searched the latest news and looked at the date. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. The damn old and rusty device had actually catapulted him back in time, to his Padawan days.

He winked at the pleasant looking seller and lazily tossed a few credits her way, which she took thanking. Apparently some of Qui-Gon's old teachings just wouldn't go away. He sighed dramatically; a pity that he had no use of these teachings now.

With a satisfied mind and a headache that was starting to lessen, Obi-Wan hurried his steps, for he had much to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan took a moment to properly look at the proud form of the Jedi temple that towered high into Coruscant's sky. In his time, the place where the Jedi temple once stood, was only one big crater and nothing more. He felt kind of nostalgic gazing at it now, especially when he considered that in this time, he was still a Padawan and a Jedi. Shaking his head, Obi-Wan returned to focus on the following task. If he remembered correctly Master Yoda's quarters were the nearest apartments to the heart of the temple. He would need to get past the guards at the entrance, which shouldn't be a problem and then he had to walk through half of the temple to reach the old and wise Master. Dooku and he had decided that they would definitely need to talk to the green Master. He would know about the disturbance Obi-Wan's arrival had caused. Besides, he could be a powerful and important ally.

The ginger haired man took one last deep breath and approached the great stairs of the Jedi temple.

 

“State your identity and your business,” one of the two guards demanded.

Obi-Wan smirked under his hood, “My business does not matter to you.” He waved his hands and the guards' eyes turned glassy.

“Your business does not matter to us,” they repeated and the ginger haired man shook his head at the easiness of this.

“You will let me pass, without getting suspicious and without asking any questions.”

“We will let you pass, without getting suspicious and without asking any questions.” The guards moved as one as they lowered and deactivated their yellow lightsabers before moving out of Obi-Wan's way. “Enjoy your stay,” the second guard added.

“Thank you,” the ginger haired man replied cockily and finally entered the still familiar halls of the Jedi temple.

 

* * *

 

 

As expected, the green Jedi Master was not in his chambers. Obi-Wan sighed mentally while he allowed himself entrance and walked into the kitchen to prepare some tea. He had sent a concentrated amount of his Force presence towards the Council chambers, carefully and controlled so that only Yoda would pick them up. It was a silent invitation and Obi-Wan was certain the Jedi Master would follow it, partly because of curiosity and partly because he wouldn't want to endanger another Jedi or raise a false alarm.

 

True to his assumption, the door to the cosy apartment slid open and the sound of footsteps and a walking stick were heard in the apartment. Obi-Wan was lazily leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen, with his arms crossed over his chest, when the old Master entered his living space.

“An intruder we have, hm? Curious to why he has revealed himself, I am.” The Jedi master came to a halt, a few steps away from Obi-Wan, who could barely stop himself from smirking. He may be old, but Yoda certainly still possessed his touch. He was not in range for an attack, but not too far away, so that he still could launch an attack himself.

The ginger haired man slowly pushed himself away from the doorframe and kneeled down to be on eye level with the Jedi Master, who's eyes had undoubtedly seen the lightsabers that rested on the belt over his robe. With careful movements he pulled the hood off his head and met the Master's observant gaze with a grin of his own, “I fear you need to check your security system, Master Yoda.”

The green Master's ears perked up and he straightened in his posture, “Older you look, more mature, especially with that beard of yours.” he pointed with his stick at Obi-Wan's face, “Familiar, your presence is young Obi-Wan, but also darker.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes Master… something terrible happened in my time period and I am here to stop it from happening.”

The wise Jedi Master hummed, “Tell me more, you will. Now, sit down and drink tea we will.”

“Yes Master,” the ginger haired man turned to get the now finished tea and two cups while the older male was sitting down on his couch.

 

“Now explain to me why you are here, you will,” the Jedi Master said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Obi-Wan took another sip of his warm drink, before placing the cup on the table. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees, all the while looking at the wise Jedi before him.

“I entrust this to you, Master Yoda and only to you.” The Master nodded in understanding and only then did Obi-Wan continue, “You could say it all began with the reappearance of the Sith… Qui-Gon and I were on a mission on Naboo when we encountered him, the apprentice. The first time Qui-Gon fought him alone and he was barely able to escape. When we returned to Coruscant, we reported this to the Council, but they dismissed the idea. Qui-Gon also introduced a young boy he had found on the desert planet Tatooine, to the Council. He thought the boy to be the child of the prophecy. The child, Anakin Skywalker, was refused by the Council, for they deemed him too old and to dark to be trained. Of course Qui-Gon did not like the decision.”

“Sounds like him, it does,” he looked knowingly at Obi-Wan, “Said or done something your old Master has, which caused you pain, hm?”

Obi-Wan sighed, his gaze flickered to the ground for a moment, “Yes Master. To be blunt, he wanted me knighted and therefore out of his way, so he would be able to train the boy, regardless what the Council said. As you probably already guessed, the Council said I wasn't ready, but Anakin was nevertheless sent alongside me and Qui-Gon, once more to Naboo. Qui-Gon and I encountered the Sith apprentice a second time, unfortunately only I made it out alive. From there it started to go downhill…” Obi-Wan had to pause and Yoda looked closely at him with his ever observant and all seeing eyes. “Dooku turned, he blamed the Council for Qui-Gon's death. But before he did, he took me under his wing. I was a freshly made Knight with a Padawan that was actually too old to be trained. I fear Dooku pulled me with him into the dark. I don't quite know what exactly happened to Anakin though. I only know he became a Jedi and remained one until Darth Sidious got him in his hands as well.”

“Broken the rule of two, this Darth Sidious has…” Yoda mumbled, deep in thought.

“I am sorry Master and it shames me that I have fallen in the first place. I realise my mistake now and so does Dooku. I cannot ask you for your forgiveness, I know I don't deserve it.”

He bent his head so that his braid, the one he had started to grow after he joined Sidious and as a reminder of Qui-Gon, and his hair fell over his eyes and his face.

 

Obi-Wan had expected to be lectured, to be hit with Yoda's walking stick or even to be yelled at. He hadn't expected however, the old Master to move and sat down by his side and for the Master to lay a comforting hand on his knee. Startled he looked up, only to be greeted by sad and understanding eyes.

“Partly the Council and I are to blame. Helped you and my former apprentice we should have. Blinded we were, we still are, but help us you can.”

“You will help me?” Obi-Wan asked hopeful.

“Help you, I will. Stop those things from happening, we will. And tell me what happened else and as much as you can, you will.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Thank you, Master. I just wish I could reveal you the identity of the Sith Lord, who is behind all of this, but I fear he has blocked us from doing so. But, I think I have a plan that will get him out of the shadows. If everything goes according to plan, I might be gone again in a few days.”

“Worry you should not. Enough by returning to the light and by travelling here, you already did. Which reminds me…” Obi-Wan cursed as the hard gimer stick came into painful contact with his shin. The curse earned him another hit. “Not tolerate such language, I will, young Obi-Wan.”

“What was the first hit for?” the finger haired man asked while rubbing his abused leg.

“Time travelling, forbidden it is by the Jedi. “

Obi-Wan couldn't help himself but to start laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation and Master Yoda chuckled as well. When their laughter had died down, Yoda looked as if he wanted to add something else, but before he could speak, someone knocked on his door.

The Jedi Master grunted, “Wait this discussion has to. More company has arrived.” He stood up to greet the newcomer at the door and Obi-Wan suddenly found himself with a dry throat. He knew this Force presence and he wasn’t sure if he should run and never look back or just hide and hope Yoda and the newcomer would not find him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Master Yoda,” sounded the familiar voice of Mace Windu and not a moment later he and Master Yoda stepped into the living room. Almost as soon as the dark skinned Jedi Master's eyes fell on him, he stopped dead in his tracks, his hand slowly edging towards his lightsaber.

“Reason for that, there is none.” The old Jedi's hand rested on the taller man's knee, who hesitantly let go of his lightsaber.

“Is everything alright, Master?” Mace Windu questioned, his eyes remaining on the still sitting and seemingly bored figure of Obi-Wan. The Sith had made it a habit to look bored and unapproachable in order to shield what is really going on in him.

“Visit from an old apprentice I have. Called me, he did. Not sure if it was him I was. Wanted to be sure, I did.”

“Is that so? What is your name?”

Finally the ginger haired man stood up and he lazily offered his hand towards the other Jedi, who hesitated for a moment, but eventually took it, “The name is Ben Kryze and it is an honour meeting you, Master.”

That was more than just one blatant lie. First of all, he had never married Satine. They had wanted to wait until the child that was growing in her was born, but she had been killed by Dart Maul before that and the Zabrak had not breathed long after that. That and he did not particularly liked the Jedi before him. In fact he had even killed him by running his lightsaber through the man's heart.

“Mace Windu, at your service Knight Kryze.”

“Master Kryze,” Obi-Wan retorted. He had earned at least that and even though he had not trained a Padawan who reached knighthood, there were other things that would allow a Knight to gain the title of a Master.

Mace Windu nodded, seemingly approving the status. The ginger haired man however knew that at least a hundred questions were running through the bald man's head and he had no doubt that Windu would ask Master Yoda once they were alone.

“Well Master Yoda, the Council requests your presence again.”

The older Master hummed in agreement, “Leave at once I will,” he turned to the ginger haired man, “Accustomed to the temple you should get. Deciding where you will stay, we will later.”

“Yes, my Master,” Obi-Wan bowed deeply and with that the two Jedi Masters left the room. If everything worked as it was supposed to be, he would not need a place to stay.The Sith quickly cleaned away the dished and eventually did as the old and wise Master had ordered, even though he remembered the temple as if it had been yesterday.

 

He eventually stopped at the training halls. At this early time in the temple, they were mostly abandoned and he eventually found one that was completely empty. With nothing else to do, the young man grabbed his lightsaber - actually it had been Qui-Gon's, but he had kept it for himself - and started to perform katas.

He was so engrossed in a particular complicated one, that he didn't notice how a tall and long haired man and a ginger haired boy entered the hall, until he had finished the exercise.

“This was a very interesting display,” the older of the two newcomers complemented, “I have never seen a move like this before.”

Obi-Wan didn't allow his surprise and anxiety to show, “I developed it myself. It would surprise me if you had seen this before.”

The kata had been a mixture from Ataru, Soresu and an aggressive Vaapad. Obi-Wan had learned Soresu from Dooku and Vaapad was something Sidious had taught him. You did use the dark side in this fighting style after all.

When he turned fully around, he was greeted by a slightly surprised Qui-Gon Jinn and his still innocent and hopefully untainted younger self, who looked at him with a mixture of awe and admiration.

“Was it hard, developing your own move I mean?” Padawan Kenobi asked, causing his older and darker version to tilt his head and ran his hand through his beard.

“It was an unusual experience. This move wasn't the first I developed, mind you, but every time you start, you don't quite know what you will get,” he paused a moment and enjoyed the stunned faces he got at his revelation, “To create your own personal style or movements, you have to completely understand the form it is based on. Not just simply knowing the movements, but truly understanding them.”

“Which form did you base this move on?” the Padawan asked eagerly.

“The acrobatic part is based on Ataru, the defensive stance is based on Soresu and the rest is taken from Vaapad.”

“Quite a feet, if I dare say so,” Qui-Gon said and stepped forward. “I don't think we have met yet?”

“How impolite of me,” Obi-Wan bowed his head, “If you allow me to introduce myself, Ben Kryze, at your service Master.”

The older male had raised one of his eyebrows and gazed upon the ginger haired man with clear amusement written on his features, causing Obi-Wan to raise an eyebrow as well. Before he could react any further, the Jedi Master had gripped his arms and dragged the younger male into a bone-crushing hug. Both Kenobis were equally shocked at the unusual display, even though the older version was far better at hiding it.

“Do you really think a slightly changed appearance and a changed name will make me not recognise you, Obi-Wan?” the ginger haired male huffed and shook his head, before he hesitantly returned the embrace, “Even though I have to admit that you look more like pirate than a Jedi.” It was said fondly and he pulled slightly back to look at the younger male.

Curious fingers examined the henriquatre Obi-Wan had chosen as his beard style and then they moved to the ear piercings the younger man had. Obi-Wan could see the hesitant question in his dead Master's eyes, “They are a reminder of Jedi that are lost.” He didn't add that the piercings were actually reminders of the Jedi he had killed. His left ear sported seven small silver rings, but he also had one at his eyebrow. He had also one on his tongue. Small letters were carved into the rings, the first letter of the Jedi's name. Yoda's was the one he wore at his eyebrow, the green Master had always had a special place in his heart and it was a tragedy that he had to kill the old Jedi.

Qui-Gon hummed but then his fingers wrapped around the braid and he kept a firm grip around it, even though his tugging was gentle and teasing. “A reminder of you and your teachings,” it was obvious that the older male wanted to ask more, but Obi-Wan pulled back and brought a few steps between them. At least this time Ben had not lied. The braid WAS a reminder of Qui-Gon, but every bead stood for one incident with Qui-Gon that brought him closer to the dark side.

He was not very fond of physical contact, not even with his old Master or rather, especially not from his old Master.

“You are me?” a shocked voice brought the older Kenobi's attention to the Padawan.

“Not what you expected, I guess?”

“I think neither of us expected this,” Qui-Gon motioned towards the Sith's body.

The ginger haired man shrugged, “I did not plan for things to go like this either… but the Force moves in mysterious ways, doesn't it?”

“Indeed Obi-Wan-“

“Call me Ben. No one else should know about this.”

“And it will be easier to communicate with the two of you,” Qui-Gon briefly glanced at his Padawan, before his eyes landed back on Ben. “Now tell me... Ben Kryze? Like Satine Kryze from Mandalore?”

Obi-Wan’s face reddened and Ben neutrally returned the amused and mocking gaze of the taller Jedi. “She is... WAS a good friend.”  
“Was?” Obi-Wan inquired.

“She was killed, a long time ago... at least from my point of view.”

An uncomfortable silence hung between the three men. “Well, would you care to spar with me?” Qui-Gon tried to break the tension.

“I don't think this is a good idea...”

“What, are you afraid to lose against your old Master?”

Ben barely kept himself from twitching, “I am afraid of nothing,” and that was actually the truth. He had nothing more to live for as soon as this mission was over and beyond that, he had nothing more to lose and therefore he feared not even death.

“Oh?” seemingly Qui-Gon took this as a challenge, for he was already pulling off his robe, Ben kept his own on.

 

Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber once his Padawan had taken the robe and sat himself on the tribune. He gave the green blade a few swings and then waited for his opponent to make his move. Ben tilted his head and decided if he should take his orange blade that would surely lead to questions he didn't want to answer or if he should take the green blade that once belonged to Qui-Gon and risk that the older male found something out he better shouldn't. He eventually settled on taking Qui-Gon's blade and hoped the man wouldn't notice it, even though he highly doubted it.

Ben took a lazy position, letting his arm fall down his side, while Qui-Gon's stance was defensive and calculating. After a few moments in which neither man moved, it became clear to Ben that the Jedi would not move first, so he positioned his right leg a few inches back and bent his left leg, which was slightly forward now. His left and free hand was before his body, fingers spread. He grinned and Qui-Gon merely raised an eyebrow, before Ben was already moving. Only the trained Jedi reflexes were the reason why Qui-Gon was able to block the blow.

Midnight blue eyes widened in shock upon the speed of the other man and before Qui-Gon could react further, he was grabbed and thrown onto the ground. Ben kneeled on the older male's chest, his left food standing on the older man's wrist so that his lightsaber hand was useless. Ben's own lightsaber was inches away from the other male's throat, who blinked confused and a little overwhelmed until his brain caught up with what happened.

From the corner of his eye, the Sith saw his younger self gaping openly at the sparing pair.

 

“I… I am a little overwhelmed,” Qui-Gon chuckled.

Ben tilted his head, “I can see that.”

“Three out of five?” the older man asked.

“If you can bear the humiliation…” he grinned and finally got up from the other man. He offered his hand and pulled the bigger man with ease to his feet, even though Qui-Gon had tried to pull him on the ground. Ben merely raised an eyebrow at the sheepish looking Jedi Master.

 

He huffed in amusement and put some distance between them again. This time Ben quickly swung his lightsaber so that the emerald blade first swung barely past his right side, then his left and then his right again. Upon the last swing, he spun the handle in his hand and eventually changed into a battle stance. He held the weapon up, over his shoulder and pointing forwards, the blade next to his head. His other hand pointed forward, towards the Jedi Master with two of his fingers outstretched and signalling the long haired Master to come closer.

“Soresu…” Qui-Gon mumbled.

This time it was the Jedi who attacked first. Emerald blades clashed together, but this time the older male was more prepared for the ginger haired man's quick assaults. Still he had a great disadvantage, for the Sith knew all the Jedi's moves, but Qui-Gon didn't know most of Ben's moves, especially not the ones he had created. It didn't take long for the Jedi to be defeated a second time, his weapon clattering to the ground, far out of his reach and a green blade at his throat. The older male was panting rather heavily, so Ben decided to call for a short break.

 

Qui-Gon slumped onto the bench, his Padawan immediately at his side handing him a towel and something to drink. He quickly thanked the excited Padawan and allowed him to comb through his long locks and redo the braid he always wore.

“Padawan,” Ben called out, when his younger version was finished with redoing his Master’s braid, “care to spar as long as your Master rests?”

Immediately Obi-Wan's eyes lit up and he gazed questioningly at the long haired Jedi Master, who smiled and waved the boy away.

Ben decided that teaching his younger self was strange, but also felt right in an odd way. He knew his younger self, his weaknesses and his strengths, so Ben could easily adapt.

 

With an observant eye, Ben watched his younger counterpart carefully, who concentrated to move through the difficult kata. Sweat was trailing down the boy's face and he was panting heavily, but his movements were coordinated and calm.

With a last swing of his lightsaber, Obi-Wan came to a halt. He stayed in his position for a moment, before he straightened up and wiped away the sweat with the back of his hand. Bright blue-green eyes met dull ones and Ben nodded and even gave a small smile, causing the Padawan to grin happily, his eyes shining with joy. When the ginger haired boy turned to seek for his Master's approval, the Sith distantly wondered when the last time was, when he had truly smiled. It had to be somewhat before the Naboo incident, Ben figured.

The ginger haired Sith willed that thought away, before he joined the Master-Padawan duo, who were discussing the kata. Bemused Ben saw how Obi-Wan's cheeks had turned slightly red at his Master's praise and another wave of nostalgia hit him.

He cleared his throat, “Well Master Jedi, have you observed and learned enough?”

“Excuse me?” Qui-Gon asked bewildered.

Ben grinned and shrugged. “I know that you have studied my movements… do you think you could make me sweat?”

Midnight blue eyes gleamed at the challenge and almost instantly, Qui-Gon was on his feet, lightsaber in hand. “You don't think I can win, do you?”

Ben tilted his head and stared past Qui-Gon at his younger self, “You have no chance. Not even the two of you together would have any chance.”

“What about Qui-Gon and me?” another voice sounded from the entrance and immediately two pairs of eyes went to the source. Ben only turned around slowly.

Mace Windu, proud and sure of himself as ever, was standing next to an amused looking green troll. The Korun Master's gaze was challenging, so apparently he had seen something of his earlier display. That or he just heard what Ben had said and wanted to teach a lesson. Not that he could, Ben thought bitterly.

“Two Jedi Master?” he asked, “Finally something akin to a challenge.”

The dark skinned Master's eyes narrowed and he was already shrugging off his robe. Yoda was trotting to the seats and an eager, yet also slightly tired, Padawan seated himself next to the Jedi Master. Yoda gave the boy a smile and Obi-Wan saw that as an invitation to tell him about the new kata he had just learned. The green troll listened interested and praised the ginger haired boy.

 

Ben grabbed his green lightsaber and turned completely towards the Korun Master, leaving Qui-Gon in his blind spot. From the look the two Master's exchanged over Ben's shoulder, the ginger haired Sith could tell that they thought he had just made a huge mistake. Little did they know that they were walking right into his trap, for the Sith did not need to use his eyes to 'see' Qui-Gon.

Three lightsabers activated as one and not a moment later, green collided with purple. But to almost everyone's surprise, it was not Ben's lightsaber that clashed with Mace Windu's, but Qui-Gon's. Both Jedi exchanged a shocked and confused look, before turning their heads to gaze at Ben who lazily saluted them. Yoda's amused cackling could be heard over the monotone humming of lightsabers and the older Kenobi did not need to turn around, to know that Padawan Kenobi was trying his hardest to stifle his laughter.

“If you’d rather want to fight against each other... well, you just have to tell me.”

The Korun Master actually growled at that and pushed away from Qui-Gon. The two Jedi were circling the Sith like hunters their prey, watching and searching for an opening or a mistake. Deciding that this could indeed turn out rather ugly, if the hard look in dark brown eyes were any indicator, Ben called his second lightsaber to his hand and activated it. Both Jedi stopped to watch for a moment, while Ben raised both his lightsabers into an attacking position, one he was sure neither man would recognise. The orange blade in the Sith’s left hand faced Qui-Gon, the green blade faced Windu’s purple one.

For a moment Obi-Wan closed his eyes and listened to the Force. He still could ‘see’ his opponents. They were surrounded by tendrils of the Force that shifted with their movements and made it easy for the ginger haired male to figure out their movements before they even happened. Windu was shifting his leg and using the opportunity to signal Qui-Gon that he would attack. Ben knew this sign from countless battles he had observed and held with the dark skinned Jedi. The long haired Master nodded and both Masters moved as if they would attack. Opening his eyes, the young Sith jumped and somersaulted in the air, only to bring down his blades to Windu. The Korun Master was barely able to block the first blade. He also dodged the second, but another attack from the first blade hit his arm and the Master hissed, before moving away, which he only achieved thanks to Qui-Gon. The long haired Master had immediately acted when he saw Obi-Wan attacking and had now engaged his former apprentice.

“Who in the Force taught you all this?” the older male managed to wheeze out between clenched teeth, while ducking a swipe for his neck that missed its target by mere inches.

Ben was aware of the forming crowd. Words travelled fast in the Jedi temple and it was not every day that the temple’s two best swordsmen were competing against a third fighter. Nor was it usual for Yoda to watch such a battle.

“I was taught by many,” Ben answered so that only Qui-Gon could hear, “making sure to get different opinions and to learn different views and ways.” Qui-Gon nodded and there was something sad in his eyes. “But I learned most from you,” this was another blatant lie, but seeing midnight blue eyes lit up like a raging sun, was definitely worth it.

Mace Windu joined the battle again at some point. He had watched and waited for an opening to join, without harming or threatening Qui-Gon’s safety. Lightsabers clashed together and the only warning the two teaming Jedi got, was a smirk from the ginger haired man, before he quickened the tempo even more. Heavy panting and the sounds of clashing blades were the only things that could be heard in the training hall. The audience was completely silent, watching with awe and admiration at the quick moves of the fighters.

 

With a strong Force push, Qui-Gon was thrown through half the hall and finally landed on the ground, far away from the remaining two fighters. With a groan he hurried to get up. This fight was getting too fast and too much for him, as well as for Mace. The Korun Master was sweating heavily too, while the only sign of Ben’s exhaustion was his panting.

Qui-Gon felt a warning in the Force and with raised blade he turned around, but it was already too late. Two blades were crossed only centimetres before his neck. Ben was standing behind him, not quite touching, with his arms running over Qui-Gon’s shoulders.

“I yield,” he managed to wheeze out, for there was truly nothing he could do, trapped like this. Would he run forward, his head would be cut off in a real fight and behind him stood his stronger opponent. Even though he still clutched his own emerald lightsaber tightly, he had lost.

As soon as these two words had escaped his mouth, the ginger haired man was on the move again, keeping a safe distance between him and the Korun Master. The long haired Jedi allowed himself to walk towards the benches, where his Padawan, the sweet little boy, was already waiting. Grateful he took the offered towel and took a big gulp of the water, before seating himself on the lowest bench, where only Yoda and Obi-Wan had been sitting. Apparently the two of them had moved from their previous position, so that they could see more.

“Well fought, you have,” the green troll complimented before turning towards the fight again and Qui-Gon quickly did so as well. His Padawan however chose to redo his braid once again and even though Qui-Gon suspected that it was only so that Obi-Wan could run his hands through his hair, he didn’t say anything against it and enjoyed the slight massage he gained.

 

Ben and Mace were slowly circling each other. Out of fairness and probably because he wanted to prove that he only needed one lightsaber, Ben had put his orange one back on his belt. The green one was lazily swirling on circles around him, trying to distract the dark skinned man. Suddenly the Council member dashed forward and locked his lightsaber with the ginger haired man’s one. Neither man took a step back, both were holding their weight against each other by pushing against their crossed blades. Surprisingly the Korun Master leaned forward even more and whispered, so that it could be barely heard by Ben over the static noise of the lightsabers, “I don’t know what you did to convince Master Yoda, but you will pay for it, Sith.”

“Ah,” Ben mocked and leaned closer as well, “prove it,” and he also meant that Windu needed to prove that he was indeed a Sith.

The Korun Master’s gaze narrowed and he took a swift step back. Ben however had expected this and easily dodged the next swipe by doing a somersault. The dark skinned man was now calling more and more onto the dark Force in order to improve his Vaapad. It was in vain however, for the disguised Sith boldly stole the summoned strength and energy from the older male.

“You little,” the Master spit out between gritted teeth once he realised what his opponent was doing and from there on, all caution was blown to the wind and his attacks became less graceful, but way more brutal.

The audience gasped in surprise when a particularly strong clashing of blades, caused both opponents to lose their weapons. The lightsabers clattered to the ground, but neither fighter seemed bothered by it, in fact they continued by fighting with their bare fists, or Ben’s case, with gloved fists.

The ginger haired man gasped in pain, when his right arm was twisted painfully while a fist collided with his face. Blood was pouring out of his nose and out of his split lip, but the Sith ignored it, for he soon found himself in a worse position. He was facing the crowd and one of the older Jedi’s arms was around his throat, secured by the second arm. Ben had no doubt that it would bruise from the pressure and no matter how he struggled, the taller Jedi was stronger.

Ben clenched his eyes shut and tried to calm his body while his hands clasped the other’s arm tightly. Breathing was getting harder with every passing second and his concentration and connection to the Force was blocked by the Council member. Ben silently cursed himself, he had been too arrogant, assuming that this much younger version of Mace Windu would be as easily defeated as the older version. Well, he probably would have been, if he were not fighting to protect the Order. Failing was not an option for the Korun Master.

 

The oxygen in his system was getting short and the young Sith had no doubt that black spots would have appeared in his vision, had he just opened his eyes.

“Come on,” Mace Windu’s voice whispered in his ear, “show them your true nature and this can end.”

Ben would have growled, but his concentration was on keeping the lurking darkness at bay. How easy it would be to call for the dark side for aid. He KNEW he was stronger than even Master Yoda, he had killed the old troll after all, but only with the aid of the dark side of the Force. The idea was getting tempting and Ben would have given in, if a familiar presence hadn’t brushed against his mind. Yoda, the wise grandmaster had obviously sensed the change in Ben, thanks to the bond they had shared since he had been a youngling in the temple.

Clenching his hands into fists, Ben returned his focus on the here and now again. With all his mental strength he pushed the dark side away and allowed his muscles to slightly relax. Of course the older Jedi kept him upwards by his throat and therefore lost some of his balance. The Sith eventually allowed himself to open his eyes again, now that he was sure they hadn’t turned yellow. He found himself gazing into the knowing and encouraging eyes of Yoda, who was holding an overly worried and distressed Qui-Gon back, simply by putting a hand on the taller male’s knee. Obi-Wan was a nervous wreck as well, but he didn’t need to be held back.

Gathering his remaining strength, the Sith more or less jumped forward and turned in midair so that  he was landing on the Korun Master, who in turn was hardly landing onto the wooden ground of the training hall. A loud and sickening cracking sound could be heard, followed by a pained yelp. Ben ignored it both and rolled from the other man, who had released his hold. The audience gasped in shock.

Taking a deep breath, Ben laid his left hand on the taller man’s chest and pushed him down with his body weight. He raised his right fist in an attempt to strike and brown eyes widened in something akin to fear. Bathing in the feeling of dominance and power, Ben moved and his fist collided with the floor, right next to the Jedi’s head, leaving a relatively large dent. Brown eyes widened in surprise and shock.

The Sith leaned forward, so that his braid touched the ground and his mouth was right next to the other male’s right ear, “I’m not your enemy Windu. I am here to help,” he saw the disbelief in the other’s eyes and continued, “If I actually WERE your enemy... well, half your precious Order would already have been dead.” Ben saw that the dark skinned man acknowledged the truth in these words. There was a war raging inside the Council member and the disguised Sith used the time to catch his breathing. A moment later, defeat settled into dark brown eyes, “I yield,” and those two words held also a hidden meaning behind them. Nodding in understanding, the ginger haired man pushed himself to his feet and offered the Korun Master a hand, which the man took after a second of hesitation.

“And this,” Ben said loudly towards the crowd, “is how a fight turns out, when you tell Mace Windu he shall treat you like an enemy who is threatening the Order.”

A whisper went through the crowd and the Korun Master gave his former opponent and incredible look. One of the spectators began clapping and soon the rest joined in as well. Playfully Ben bowed and winked, causing especially the female spectators to giggle and wave in his direction. Of course he waved back and even smiled as good as possible with the blood still flowing out of his nose and his split lip. It was still enough for the female Jedi in the crowd.

The scowl on Mace Windu’s face said more than thousand words. “Don’t worry, it’s just the mysterious aura of the... unusual looking Jedi, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and beat the two best swordsman of the Order. Their interest will dissipate soon.”

Windu said nothing, only clutched his broken arm. Ben took a look at it and with a sigh, he whistled to get the attention of the spectators, “A healer who takes a look at Mace’s arm would be really appreciated,” almost immediately four female healers scrambled to their feet and approached them.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Yoda were also standing up now. “Does Qui-Gon know?” Windu asked and his wary gaze rested on the ginger haired man’s face.

“Excuse me?” Ben asked, unsure what exactly the man was referring too.

“Does he know you became a Sith... Obi-Wan?”

For a moment Ben believed the green troll had told his right hand man everything he had been told, but Ben quickly shoved this thought aside. Yoda would NEVER break a promise, it was simply not in his nature. Eventually the Sith sighed, “No, no he doesn’t... and I’m not planning on telling him.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Yes,” neither man could say anything else, for the healers and their comrades had come to talk with them.

 

“You fought well,” Ben forced himself not to flinch or move away when Qui-Gon’s hand landed on his shoulder. Instead he turned around, which forced the man to let go himself.

“Thank you Master.” Qui-Gon’s smile was blinding and could only be rivalled by his young apprentice.

“That was awesome,” the young Padawan exclaimed.

“Keep training and you will get this good as well, young Padawan,” Ben said and Obi-Wan smiled up at him.

Yoda hummed his agreement even though his eyes told a completely different story. Thankfully Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had turned to Mace, who was taking care of by the healers, so that Ben could kneel down to speak to Yoda.

“Thank you Master, I wouldn’t have been able to hide my... true nature, without you.”

“Only reminded you of another path, I did,” the green troll replied. Ben inclined his head nevertheless.

“Now let us take a look at that face of yours,” the voice of Vokara Che, the chief healer of the temple, sounded once Ben was standing again. Without waiting for an answer the chief healer reached forward, to take the man’s head in her hands so that she could wipe away the blood. “Don’t touch me,” Ben had said out of reflex and a little bit harsher then he intended to. A few pairs of eyes rested on him, returning them bored he continued in a calmer tone, “I don’t like being touched, by anybody.”

“Well, I am not anybody. I am the chief healer of the halls of healing and you are injured.”

“I am not in need of a healer,” Ben protested and once more dodged the healer’s attempt at coming near him.

“I beg to differ and my word is worth more than yours, at least in matter of healing and recovery.”

“Not even in your wildest dreams,” his greyish-blue eyes were challenging and he could feel the healer’s irritation and anger in the Force.

“I will take care of him,” Qui-Gon suddenly interfered, before another fight could break out.

“And since when are you an expert in the matters of healing, Master Jinn?” replied Master Che.

“He isn’t,” Ben replied with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest, “But I am and as I said before, I am not letting you touch me.” Her nostrils flared. Ben knew she was not often defied.

“What qualifies him,” she motioned to Qui-Gon, “so that HE is allowed to ‘touch’ you.”

“I never said he was,” Ben’s eyes sparkled, “but I guess it would be the fact that he is my nephew’s Master.” A few surprised eyes stared dumbly at him, but Ben just shrugged, “Ben Kenobi, at your service healer Che.”

“Or not,” she replied bitterly.

“Has to run in the family,” Mace Windu commented, while winking at the ginger haired man, “Can somebody get the man a towel, before he ruins our floor even more?”

Some of the bystanders giggled and a certain Mon Calamari girl stepped forward and gave the older man a towel. Ben thanked her and she bowed smiling. She turned to leave, but not before whispering something in her best friend’s ear, which made Obi-Wan blush and splutter incoherent words. Bant giggled and finally vanished back into the crowd.

“Well, if somebody needs us, we are going back to our quarters,” Qui-Gon said before he turned towards Mace, “I trust that I can leave you in Master Yoda’s and the healer’s capable hands?”

“Just leave your friend behind Qui, absolutely no problem,” the sarcasm and pain in the other man’s voice was more than obvious.

“Great,” the long haired Jedi replied good naturedly and smiled broadly, “Obi-Wan, Ben, follow me,” and with that the three of them left together, leaving a grumbling Mace, a cackling old troll and a whispering and shocked crowd behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Only when the door behind Ben’s back was locked, did the Sith allow himself to curse in at least six different languages. He just made sure that neither his younger version nor Qui-Gon actually understood a word he was saying.

“Are you cursing Mace, the healers, me or your injury?” Qui-Gon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Pick one,” Ben retorted, not in the mood for small talk.

Qui-Gon sighed overly dramatic, “Let me see that.”

Obediently Ben trotted closer to the larger man, just so that he could walk around him in the last second, “No.” Instead he walked straight into the fresher room and threw the bloody towel into the tub, so that he wouldn’t ruin the floor. Turning on the cold water and letting it flow into the basin, Ben first of washed the blood off of his face, before he looked at it in the mirror. Bruises were already forming, but they were minor and could easily be healed, just as well as the split lip. His nose was more troubling however.

“It looks broken,” Qui-Gon, who was standing in the doorframe, commented.

“It IS broken...”

“Are you sure you don’t want the healers to take a look at this?” the older male asked and stepped into the room.

Ben’s gazed locked with Qui-Gon’s reflection, “I had worse... besides,” he shot his formers Master an evil grin, “I always wanted to look more like you.”

Qui-Gon shook his head and there was amusement in his midnight blue eyes, “Ben,” he didn’t come further, for Obi-Wan had expertly taken a hold of his nose and pulled it into a proper position. A sickening crunch could be heard in the fresher and Ben saw how Qui-Gon averted his reflection in the mirror. He would have huffed, Jedi were just too soft, but he concentrated on sending healing Force into his broken nose instead.

“Was this really necessary?” Qui-Gon asked.

Ben didn’t reply anything, just washed the blood away again. He inspected his face in the mirror again and was happy with the result of his nose. He was just deciding if he should do something against the bruises too, when his younger self’s voice sounded, “Where did you learn to heal yourself?”

Ben blinked and slightly turned around to look over his shoulder, “Desperate situations call for desperate actions.”

“I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan said and Ben knew Qui-Gon did not either.

“Let me rephrase this differently,” Ben replied slowly, “If I had not learned to heal myself, I would not be standing before you know.”

Two faces paled, but Ben ignored them. He pushed his way through and sent more healing energy towards his neck. Whatever Mace had done, it made breathing hard.

“Obi-Wan... Ben,” Qui-Gon’s voice broke through his concentration. The Jedi Master waited until the ginger haired man had acknowledged him. “What happened?” His face was a mixture of sorrow, hurt and curiosity.

“You know what happened, you were there. Just like half the temple,” the last part was grumbled into his beard. He silently feared that Qui-Gon had felt the shift in him, but he didn’t let his anxiety show.

“I didn’t mean the fight,” Ben regarded him with a confused look. “Obi-Wan... do me a favour and go to your friends, would you? The adults need to speak alone.”

“But Master,” the younger male started to protest.

“Padawan... please.” Apparently the ginger haired Jedi apprentice caught the hidden meaning. He gazed between the two older males and finally nodded. “Thank you.”

 

Finally alone, Qui-Gon positioned himself between the door and his guest. Of course Ben knew the intent behind it. But if he truly wanted to escape, Qui-Gon could not stop him. He didn’t even have to use the door for Force sake. 

“We need to talk,” Qui-Gon stated with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked as if he wouldn’t take ‘no’ as an answer.

Unfortunately for him, Ben was not in the mood to play the ‘I am your Master and you will obey me’ game. “There is nothing to talk about,” he said and held his former Master gaze, while leaning against the couch in the living room.

“I see that a little differently.”

“You. Are. Not. My. Master. Anymore.” Ben emphasized every single word, so that his message got across. “I don’t have to tell you anything.”  
“Obi-Wan-“

“Stop calling me that!” his temper was flaring, but he didn’t care right now. Where was the damn troll, when you really needed him?

“Ben,” the taller man said and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, there was something akin to defeat in them. “why won’t you tell me what happened?” Ben didn’t answer. Answering that question would lead to more questions and to more pain on both their sides. “Have I,” Qui-Gon cleared his throat, “Has my future self done something to you?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you recoil from me. I understand when you do not allow healer Che to come close to you, but me... I am your Master,” he sounded absolutely miserable.

Ben was not moved at all, “You were... a long time ago. But the past is the past and it was YOU, who said that I should stay in the here and now. And just so that we are clear,” his tone had a dangerous edge to it and he stood up to his full height, “now, you are just another Jedi for me. I am not your Padawan and you are not my Master.”

“You say that... yet you wield my lightsaber.” Qui-Gon also straightened up.

The ginger haired Sith silently cursed his old Master’s stubbornness, “It’s a reminder.”

“You keep saying this,” the taller male was getting frustrated.

“It’s the truth,” he shrugged, “Now let me pass.”

“No.”  
“Excuse me?” his voice was dangerously low.

“I won’t let you go until I know what you are concealing.”

Ben huffed, “Please, as if you could hold me here against my will.”

“I never thought you were one for arrogance,” he took a step closer to Ben.

“It’s not arrogance when it is the truth,” Ben remained where he was standing. He stood completely still, but his emotions were raging inside him.

“Hiding behind half-truths and words... this is not what I taught you.”

“You are the one who hides behind his words. ‘It’s the will of Force’,” the last part was said with a mockery of Qui-Gon’s voice, “Oh yes, because it was always the will of the Force with you. Newsflash, you cannot hide behind those petty words anymore, for I now know better than that. The Force does not care about us or what happens to us. We are just its toys and as toys, we can be thrown away.”

“Padawan... where are those thoughts coming from?” he took another step forward.

“I am not your Padawan!” Ben almost yelled.

“What are you then? Because everything I see is a child, who is afraid to tell his elder the truth.”

“You want the truth?” Ben exclaimed, “Fine!” And with that he let go all of his previous plans. Qui-Gon wanted to know, wanted to be hurt? That was fine by him, he only came here to kill Sidious and Maul and maybe even Sifo-Dyas and Dooku. He was not sure about the last two yet, he would have to check if they were already tainted first.

“See these beads?” he motioned to his braid and Qui-Gon nodded, obviously satisfied that he was getting his will, but Ben knew he would regret his stubbornness later. “They remind me of every single incident we had, every mission that turned out...badly, starting with Bandomeer, where I met Xanatos and came into contact with the dark side for the first time.” He had pointed at the bead highest in his braid. Qui-Gon was furrowing his brow, clearly trying to figure out why Ben would want to remember that. Ben pointed to the next bead, “Melida/Daan when you left me alone, Jenna Zan Arbor, Telos, New Apsolon and so on and so forth.”

“Why would you want to remember that?”

Ben ignored him and took the last bead between his forefinger and thumb, “Naboo. I was twenty-five years old back then... just so you know, I am thirty-six now. It should have been an easy negotiation mission, but it went horrible wrong. We eventually had to rescue the young queen and had to land on Tatooine because our ship was damaged. You found a young boy, Anakin Skywalker, who you believed to be the Chosen One,” Qui-Gon was listening intently to every word Ben was saying, “We encountered a dark side user on Tatooine, a Sith, but we were able to escape. You presented the boy before the Council and they refused to train him, because he was dangerous and too old. Guess what happened next.” His voice was bitter.

“I don’t know...”

“It was the will of the Force that you found him,” his tone was mocking and there was a strange gleam in his eyes, which made Qui-Gon feel rather uncomfortable, “and you didn’t agree with the Council’s decision. You discarded and humiliated me in front of the whole Council, saying that you would train Anakin, despite already having a Padawan!”

The older male paled and took a few steps back, “I would never-”

“But you did!” the Sith huffed in disgust, “Long story short, we were sent back to Naboo, won the fight against the droids and were able to break the blockade. The Sith killed you however and I killed him.”  
“Obi-Wan,” he was interrupted once more.

“Don’t worry, I was knighted afterwards and Anakin was pushed onto me, because of the stupid promise I gave you while you were dying in my arms. I also found a Master, on whom I could rely, since you were not available. Your lightsaber is just a reminder of my greatest failure.”

“What failure?” the long haired man was not sure if he really wanted to know and if he really wanted to hear what else had happened.

“What do you think?” he allowed the darkness in and the older male recoiled at the sight of golden eyes.

“No,” Qui-Gon panted out.

“The piercings are not a reminder of the Jedi that were lost, they are more like a trophy. One bead for every Jedi I killed. Want to know their names?” he didn’t wait for a reply, but approached the Jedi, who was slowly moving backwards, “Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia, Luminara Unduli, Quinlan Vos, Mace Windu and finally, Master Yoda.”

“You killed Master Yoda?” he sounded as if he had a big lump in his throat. His back was against the closed door, his hand resting on his lightsaber, but he had not yet ignited it.

“It was not intentional... had he simply stepped aside, I would have let him live. Unfortunately he didn’t and before he could kill Dooku, I killed him.”

“Dooku?”

“Ah, I seem to have forgotten to mention him earlier,” he chuckled darkly, “Dooku was so kind to point out the flaws in the Jedi and the Council and as naive as I was back then, I believed him.” Qui-Gon opened his mouth, but no sound escaped him. “Are you satisfied now, _Master_? You can go and tell the whole damn world now, how you have been right from the beginning.”

“What do you mean?”

“Wasn’t it you, who said there was darkness in me? Wasn’t it you, who prophesied that I would fall? You might want to consider however, that it was YOU, who lead me on this path. These beads stand for it...” he took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to return to their normal colour, “Now get out of my way, before I make you.”

The Jedi Master was obviously overwhelmed by the whole situation. Ben was not even sure if he truly registered the things he had just been told. The Sith huffed again at the weakness of the Jedi and he was carefully deciding what he should do, when Qui-Gon began to move. Slowly he pushed himself away from the door and walked away from it, steadying himself against the wall. When he had passed Ben’s unmoving form, he simply collapsed to his knees. The Sith did not look back, but passed right through the door and hurried through the corridors. He had a mission to fulfil and he shouldn’t waste anymore time.

 

* * *

 

 

Sidious was on the planet, Ben had gathered at least that much. He had spent yesterday to search for Palpatine and once he found out that the current Senator of Naboo was on Coruscant, Ben had looked for the red-black Zabrak. He had no idea where Maul was however. There was a good chance that Maul WAS with Sidious, hidden in a secret layer. It would be so easy to attack Sidious, but Ben would rather have Maul killed first. He would make a statement in killing another Sith’s apprentice and he knew Sidious would take the challenge. The man was simply too proud and too arrogant to refuse. Besides, Maul would surely hide like the coward he is, when his Master is dead. Ben growled in anger. This whole situation was just too damned frustrating.

“Meant to calm the mind, meditating is,” Yoda’s voice sounded.

Ben opened his eyes lazily and he was not surprised, when the wise, old Master did not flinch back from their golden colour. “I would be much calmer, if I knew where HIS apprentice is,” he didn’t need to elaborate further, he knew that Yoda understood to whom he was referring.

The Master hummed and sat himself next to the Sith, “Told Qui-Gon, you have.”

“Did he speak with you?”

“Confused and hurt he is. Betrayed he feels.”

Ben huffed, “This was always his biggest mistake... you could mean he is a Sith.”

“Oh?”

“There is no emotion, there is peace. You will see that the Sith Code slightly differs from the Jedi Code.”

“Care to indulge us?” Mace Windu spoke up. Of course Ben had felt the man approaching, but he hadn’t cared. The Korun Master knew of his identity either way.

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains will be broken. The Force shall free me.”

“And free you are?”

“No,” he sounded bitter and his eyes flashed, “I never was, but I will change that.”

Silence reigned between them, “Is there any way we can help you?”

Ben regarded the Korun Master with a serious look, “I want to talk with Dooku and Sifo-Dyas... alone.”

“Why?”

“You should not ask questions to which you don’t want to know the answers,” Ben answered cryptically.

“Sent them to you... we will.” Ben was surprised. He hadn’t expected the Masters to give in so easily. Then again, he had only given them reason to trust him so far, even though Qui-Gon would argue about that.

“Thank you my Masters,” he bowed his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben was secretly thankful that Dooku had barely been tainted yet. That was not the case with Sifo-Dyas however. The man had come into direct contact with the Sith and he had already ordered the production of the clones. Needless to say, the man had not escaped the small chamber in which Ben had investigated the two Jedi separately. Investigated might have been the wrong words however, for he had searched their minds carefully. He wouldn’t deny that there was something dark in Dooku, but it was only a piece of coal. Granted, a little spark could ignite it and a raging fire could take its place, but Ben was already working on destroying the one, who held the lighter. Besides, it was not his job to prevent a Jedi from leaving the Order or becoming a grey Jedi, he was only here to destroy the Sith once and for all.

 

He gazed down at the dead body with mixed emotions. He had already informed Yoda and Mace about this and what he had found out and they had exchanged worried gazes. He knew that they were not happy with how he had dealt with the problem, but it was not as if Ben really cared. Sifo-Dyas had started to walk the path of a Sith and therefore he had been terminated.

He had also gained the information that Sidious apprentice was currently on Coruscant too. At least the turned Jedi had been useful for one thing. A plan was quickly created. He would go for the apprentice first and position him so, that the intention behind the murder would be crystal clear to Sidious. He would publicly challenge the Sith Lord and he would kill him, without any Jedi help, even though Yoda and Mace were determined to ‘help’ him. Ben was not stupid, he knew they wanted to make sure he had told them the absolute truth. Further they wanted to make sure that no one else would be killed.

Ben huffed in the solitude of his hiding spot, “How can you be so naive?” Yoda and Mace wanted the Sith captured, but they had no idea what they were dealing with here. Maul was young and probably an easy target, he wouldn’t be the problem. Sidious however played in a completely different league than all the Council members together.

“Who is naive?” Ben blinked, he had been so deep in thoughts that he hadn’t heard nor felt his younger self approaching.

“That’s something you shouldn’t concern yourself with,” Ben replied.

For a moment Obi-Wan looked as if he wanted to argue, but then his expression changed, “May I ask you a question?”

“You may ask me anything, but that does not mean that I will answer everything you ask me.”  
Obi-Wan nodded and seated himself near his older self on the ground. They were surrounded by the calming sounds of the waterfalls in the Room of a thousand Fountains. “What have you told Qui-Gon?”

“Why do you want to know?” he decided to ask a question too.

“Because he does not talk to me. He looks strangely at me and he... he,” his voice broke off.

“Qui-Gon is a fool for comparing you to me. The two of us share nothing except our looks and our birth name.”

“What did you tell him?” this time the question was more urgent.

“Something you wouldn’t understand... he does neither.” Ben shrugged.

“Why did you tell him then?”  
“Because I have a nasty temper, young Padawan,” with that the older male stood up. He had other things to do.

“Where are you going?”

“Business calls...” he hesitated, “You might want to talk to your Master again and make him understand that you are not me,” he didn’t wait for another reply, but walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been embarrassing easy to find Maul in the depth of Coruscant’s underworld. In fact, the Sith couldn’t have drawn more attention to himself if he had carried a glowing sign with him that stated he was a Sith in training. It wouldn’t even have taking him another day, if Mace and Yoda had not sent him to retrieve something for them.

Defeating the damn Zabrak had been even easier. He had shoved the mindless monster, so that he had fell face first into a puddle, which the Zabrak answered with a snarl and a death threat. Ben had ignored both and walked on, fully knowing that the Sith was following him.

He had let the apprentice into an empty alleyway. Of course the arrogant beast had threatened and insulted him some more, but Ben stood above all this. Their little fight had not taken long and the Sith had been lying helpless on the dirty ground, blood escaping from some of his wounds.

“Who are you?” the Zabrak had snarled and there was fear in his eyes.

“Your worst nightmare,” and Ben had taken his time to take his sweet revenge for all the pain and misery this beast had caused him. Nobody had dared to look into the alleyway, from which loud and petrified screams had come and even if they had, Ben would not have hesitated to deal with them too. He had long since abandoned his bright Jedi self. He was a Sith and even that sounded wrong to his ears. Now that he thought about it – it was rather hard with the screaming of Maul, who was tortured with lightning – he was neither Jedi nor Sith. He and Dooku were outcasts, nothing more.

 

In the cloak of night, the ginger haired Sith had gotten rid of the body, which meant he had placed it where the media and the police would find it. Everybody would see it in the morning, but the dead body would be hard to retrieve from the pole he had been impaled on. Ben had used the monster’s own blood to scribble a quick message in the old Sith language. Sidious would be able to deceiver the words, that was enough. The challenge was clear and Ben could finally return to the sleeping Jedi temple.

 

* * *

 

 

The guards had let him pass despite the blood on his cloak. He had told them he had gotten into a fight, because some men had bullied a poor woman. They believed him, he was a Jedi in their eyes after all.

Other than the guards, the temple was silent and Ben crept through the dark and empty corridors. His goal was the Room of a thousand Fountains. He would wash the blood away there, where nobody would see him.

 

“Busy night?” sounded an all too familiar voice behind him.

“You could say that,” Ben didn’t know why he stopped or why he turned his head to look at Qui-Gon. He could see the rings under the man’s eyes and the haunted look. Midnight blue eyes roamed his body and his gaze landed on the red spots on his cloak.

“What did you do?” his voice was steady, but despite the missing light, the Sith saw his old Master shiver.

“Why don’t you tell me, all knowing as you are?” he growled. He knew his face was covered in blood too and his golden eyes, must have completed the picture of ruthless killer.

“You murdered somebody in cold blood.”

“His blood wasn’t that cold,” the ginger haired man chuckled darkly.

“What has become of you? Where did I go wrong?” he sounded desperate and frantic.

“I had an interesting chat with your Padawan, Jedi. He told me you are avoiding him...”

“Damn it,” the long haired male yelled, “Can’t you answer my questions one damn time?”

“Oh, but I just did,” he turned away again and resumed walking. He had almost reached his goal, but a hand that gripped his elbow tightly and stopped him from leaving.

“Now you are brave enough to approach me? Now that I am covered in the blood of a ‘poor soul’ that I’ve murdered?” he mocked.

The grip on his arm tightened and he knew he would have to heal the bruises later, “I am not afraid of you.”

“But you should be,” with a hard yank, he freed his arm and whirled around to face the taller man, who looked as if he wanted to be everywhere but here.

Qui-Gon gaze held Ben’s and for a moment neither man moved or spoke, but suddenly the older male’s eyes landed on the second silver ring at the ginger haired man’s eyebrow.

“You killed a Jedi,” it was something between question and statement.

“I killed a former Jedi, who had decided it was a good idea to join the ranks of the Sith,” he clarified. Ben had switched the ring that represented Mace Windu and put it next to Yoda’s. The Korun Master had earned that after his help.

“No Jedi would become a Sith-“ he broke off. The ginger haired Sith only raised his eyebrows and waited. “I failed you...”

Ben sighed, “No, you didn’t.”

“But you said,” he was cut off.

“It is the truth that I experienced a lot of dark energy during my apprenticeship with you, but they were not the reason for my fall. I fell because I failed my training, I was attached to a man who had thrown me aside, because he thought he was supposed to do so. I was attached to a man who died in my arms, killed by a monster. I fell, because Dooku was the only one, who helped me or rather, who pretended to help me. I realised too late that he was pulling me down with him and before I knew it, I was the replacement for the apprentice I killed on Naboo.”

“Why the braid?” his voice was barely above a whisper.

“They are a testament on all the times I have been able to withstand the darkness...”

“The piercings?”

“No trophies... a symbol for all the Jedi that lost their lived due to me...”

“Nine Jedi then...”

Ben shook his head, “Ten.” Qui-Gon tilted his head and looked closer at the man before him. Ben knew he was confused, for he only saw nine silver rings. He grimaced and then hesitantly stuck out his tongue, enough for the older male to see the ring in which a Q was engraved.

“And whose is that?” the Jedi asked.

“Isn’t that clear?”

The tall Jedi closed his eyes for a moment and for the first time since he had become a Sith, Ben did not know what to do or what to say. He was overwhelmed by his own confession; he hadn’t planned for things to go that way.

“My lightsaber on your belt,” Qui-Gon eventually wanted to know, but without opening his eyes.

“The last thing I have that reminds me of you.”

The older male opened his eyes at that, his brow furrowing, “What about the river stone I gave you or the crystal of your old lightsaber?”

Ben averted the other male’s gaze, “My old lightsaber was lost in the fight with the Sith and the River Stone... I cannot proof it, but I think Anakin took it.”

A moment of silence passed between them. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“I didn’t want your pity,” the Sith spat.

“And you were angry,” he guessed. Ben nodded. “I have one last question,” and only when their eyes met, did he continue, “Do you regret it?”

“Yes,” with that the older male stepped forward and drew the Sith into another bone-crushing hug. To both their surprise, Ben did not flinch back, nor did he make any moves to escape. In fact he leaned into the embrace and clutched the other male’s tunic.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” the ginger haired male said and his voice was muffled, since he hid his face in the taller man’s chest. “I was too blind to see Dooku’s true nature...”

A bearded chin rested on top of ginger spikes, “Do you blame him?”

Ben opened his eyes, he hadn’t even noticed that he had closed them in the first place.

“I don’t think he really intended to pull me with him, so no. Besides, he WAS there for me when I needed someone to talk to.”

The arms around him tightened, “My poor boy, what has the universe done to you?”

“I’m sorry I failed you,” he whimpered and hid his face in the taller male’s neck.

“You didn’t fail me... the Jedi failed you,” and a single tear escaped blue-green eyes. “Little one.”

Ben’s eyes snapped open at his old nickname and he forcefully freed himself out of the tight embrace. The long haired Jedi blinked in confusion. “Stop that!”

“Stop what, little one?”

“That... You are not supposed to comfort me,” he vehemently shook his head and quickly brought some distance between them. “You are supposed to hate me...”  
“I could never hate you,” Qui-Gon replied calmly and stepped closer to the distraught man.

“Why not? I don’t understand,” he was close to hysterics now.

“Has the dark side hurt you so much, child? Come here,” and he dashed forward, not letting the other male escape a second time. They stood there for a moment and neither man made a move to break the contact.

“Alright now, how about you come with me and take a shower?” Ben shook his head. “Why not?”

“I was on my way to the Room of a thousand Fountains,” he trailed off, but Qui-Gon understood him nevertheless.

Together the two men walked through the corridors, neither of them speaking another word. It was not an uncomfortable silence, yet the young Sith still felt uneasy. He had a bad feeling and was not very keen on finding out why. Nevertheless the kept on walking until they reached their destination.

 

The moonlight let the water shine in an almost magical light, giving the room a mysterious aura. Shadows danced where the light did not reach, appearing almost threatening. But Ben was used to the darkness, to shadows that wanted to hurt and kill him, so he ignored it and wandered to one of the ponds instead. He discarded his belt and then his robe, letting the items drop to the damp grass and then he waded into the water. The crystal clear water slightly turned red upon entering, but was soon replaced by fresh and cold water that came from the fountain. The Sith waded deeper, fully aware of the pair of midnight blue eyes that watched him intently. The water barely reached his hip at the deepest point. He didn’t let himself be bothered by the cold liquid that soaked his clothes, it felt strangely soothing in fact, and he leaned against the wall and allowed the waterfall to wash away the rest of the blood on his body. It might not help with the clothes, but at least he felt not so unclean and dirty anymore.

Ben completely turned his back toward his older Master now, who was still standing on the shore, apparently with no desire to get wet himself. With a mental sigh he leaned his head against the wet wall of rock and he closed his eyes, allowing the Force to flow around him, not unlike the water did.

But suddenly the flow of the Force changed and Obi-Wan was pulled into a dark place. Pictures kept popping up. Pictures of Xanatos, Dooku, him and... Anakin. They were younger in the pictures, still Jedi and they were all connected to Qui-Gon. But why did the Force show this to him?

He didn’t receive an answer immediately; in fact it looked as if his question would remain unanswered. Yet something was not right here. Upon closer inspection, Ben saw how the paint started to flow out of his old Master’s picture and started to dye the threads, which connected Qui-Gon’s painting to the other portraits, in a darker colour, almost black. As if on cue, the pictures began burning and in the flames new images formed. The people changed and the ugly truth of their failing and falling was revealed. One thing remained however. The threads that connected their portraits to Qui-Gon were still there.

The long haired Jedi’s picture had changed to. The colour was completely drained, leaving a black and white picture behind. Just the eyes were still coloured, but to Ben’s surprise they were not the usually midnight blue, but an ugly yellow, not unlike his.

“No! This can’t be,” the young Sith went to his knees and grabbed fistful of his hair. “Please, tell me this is not what I think it is. Don’t let it be true.”  
With a loud thud, Qui-Gon’s painting fell to the floor, right in front of the young Sith. Golden eyes locked with his. “No...” A tree started to grow out of the painting and its branches took a hold of the other paintings.

“No...” his protest was getting weaker. The Force would not lie to him, it never had. It had hurt him, abandoned him sometimes, but it would never lie to him. “Why?”

The room he was trapped in seemed to close in one him and Ben closed his eyes, not wanting to see the ugly truth for what it was. How could Qui-Gon be the root of all their darkness? The man had taught them to embrace the light, how could he influence them so much? But the answer was right in front of him. Qui-Gon had fallen to the dark side himself, yet he seemed to remain in the light... so how did he do it? And the Sith suddenly remembered the threads.

“His darkness was pushed into us,” and the Force gave him an approving hum. “Does he know? No, he doesn’t. He wouldn’t have been surprised by Xanatos’ betrayal then... and he would not be afraid of my younger self’s failing too. But what am I supposed to do now?”

Instead of receiving an answer, Ben found himself back in his own body again. He gasped when he felt the ice cold water on his skin again, as well as the hard wall he was still leaning on.

“Obi-Wan? Are you alright?” he didn’t answer. What was he supposed to do? Had he not sworn to destroy the Sith and their darkness? “Obi-Wan... talk to me.” He heard a splash and a second later the water was moving. He could feel his old Master wading through the liquid to get to him. Slowly, ever so slowly Ben pushed himself from the wall and turned enough to gaze upon the taller male, who kept on approaching him. All the sudden he knew what he had to do.

“Padawan,” the man had reached him. His brown Jedi robe forgotten on the shore, next to Ben’s, but the Sith’s eyes were solemnly concentrating on the man before him. His expression was cold and emotionless, in the contrast to Qui-Gon’s which showed open worry. Ben almost hated himself for what he had to do, then again, he already did.

When Qui-Gon was close enough, Ben dashed forward and the unprepared Jedi fell back into the pond with a loud splash, the water engulfing him. He looked up surprised at the impassive face of the Sith, who was sitting on the taller male’s abdomen. One of his hands rested on the Jedi Master’s throat.

Midnight blue eyes blinked, not understanding what was happening when he tried to push himself into a sitting position. The ginger haired male stopped him from doing so and Qui-Gon tilted his head in confusion. Ben remained impassive and he gazed down at the man pinned under him, without really seeing. Strong hands grabbed his arm and only then did their eyes truly met. The Jedi must have seen something in them he didn’t like, because he began to struggle violently now. Ben’s grip around the man’s throat tightened and he pushed down upon the taller body. Hands tried to loosen the Sith’s grip, trying to push him off, but the Sith did not move an inch.

The ginger haired male closed his eyes, he did not want to see his former Master’s struggle for life. He didn’t want to see the light disappear in those eyes a second time, especially not like this. Eventually the struggling ceased, but the grip on his arms was still strong. Qui-Gon had obviously understood that it was only a waste of energy and air to fight and he was probably thinking of a way to escape this fate. Ben lowered his head even more. The water was still, except the dabbling of the small waterfall and from something that fell into the pond just in front of the Sith. Surprised the ginger haired male opened his eyes, only to realise that the disturbance on the surface was because of him. Because of tears that were spilling unforgiving from his eyes.

One of the hands moved higher up his arm and settled on his face, wiping away the tears. Unfortunately it did nothing to stop them. Ben looked down at the man under him, who had a strange expression on his face. The hand on his face moved to the back of his head and pulled him down abruptly, until Ben’s forehead rested against Qui-Gon’s. The moment they touched, something snapped open in the back of the Sith’s mind and he would have gasped at the lively bond he felt there, if it weren’t for the water that surrounded his head. It had been the bond he had once shared with his Master, the one that was brutally severed. Too confused by what was happening, the Sith did not realise that the taller man was entering his mind until he found what he was looking for. The vision from before appeared before his inner eye again and this time, Qui-Gon could see it too.

 

Ben’s head was being released and with a gasp he straightened up again, ignoring the water that got into his eyes. Qui-Gon looked up at him, the shock evident in his eyes, but then his expression turned to one of understanding and he went completely lax under Ben. The Sith took a few shaky breathes and experimental released the other man’s throat, but Qui-Gon made no move to get to the surface again. He looked almost defeated, yielding to his fate.

 _“Forgive me,”_ Ben spoke over their reopened bond, making sure his younger self wouldn’t catch their conversation.

A sad smile appeared on wrinkled featured and Ben’s hand moved to cup the older man’s face in his right hand. Qui-Gon leaned into it, but made no other move. _“There is nothing to forgive... at least not on your part.”_

It was a terrible image, seeing his former Master defeated like this. Sorrow and despair on his features and allowing his fallen apprentice to kill him. Ben would do it, for his former Master. He knew Qui-Gon would not be able to live with himself, not after what he had seen and Ben wanted to spare him to commit suicide at least. Even though it hurt him probably more than the dying man below him, even though it would break the poor remains of his heart even more, leaving it completely shattered no doubt.

 _“Not on your part either Master,”_ and with that he leaned forward again and rested his forehead back on his Master’s, not caring about the water.

_“I love you little one, I’ll will always.”_

_“And I you, my Master.”_

Ben didn’t know how long they remained in this position, eyes closed and holding onto each other, but eventually the strong grip of Qui-Gon tightened even more and his face turned into a grimace.

 _“I’ll... wait for you... on... on the other...side.”_ Not a moment later, the man exhaled and his grip loosened until his hand made contact with the pond’s ground. The ginger haired Sith allowed himself to stay in his position a little longer, but at some point he sat back up and removed his glove to feel for a pulse. Only when he was absolutely sure that Qui-Gon Jinn was dead, did he rose from his position. The picture was both, majestic and utterly sad. The way the long auburn hair hovered around Qui-Gon’s face, the way the moonlight was broken on the water surface... The picture of the dead Jedi Master could have been breathtaking and in a way it was for the young Sith, but not because of its deadly beauty.

With trembling knees and shaky breathes, did Ben reach the land again. He hesitated a moment, but eventually took his belt and the brown Jedi robe, not caring if it was actually too big for him.

He didn’t look back, he just fled the room, the corridors and the whole temple. He didn’t even stop when the temple guards called for him and asked if everything was alright. He kept on running until his legs gave out under him and even then he managed to move himself into a secluded alleyway.

“What have I done?” Ben asked the moon and the stars above him, but they were covered by dark clouds. The light was gone in this cold night. Both on the sky and in the ginger haired male’s shattered heart. The traffic light was the only source and it did nothing to keep the darkness away that was slowly closing in on the distraught man.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t return to the temple that night, nor the morning after. In fact Ben did not move from his little spot until the sun had risen high on Coruscant. He must have looked miserable, but his appearance was nothing compared to the turmoil of his feelings. But that didn’t matter now. He had to prepare for the upcoming battle. Surely someone must have found the dead and impaled body by now and it was only a matter of time, a matter of patience now until the last root of the future’s misery would be dead. With Sidious gone, Ben would be the last dark side user in this time-line and hopefully the galaxy would be a better place afterwards.

With a deep sigh the young Sith got back to his feet, using the dirty wall behind him as a support. Qui-Gon’s robe hung loose on his shoulders. It had been a great comfort the last night, not only shielding him against the coldness of the night, but also against his emotions. But now he didn’t need it anymore.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a woman with two small children sitting in another dark alleyway. Their clothes were torn and they were shivering. “Qui-Gon would have helped...” Ben mumbled and walked towards the small family. Just like him, they had lost everything, but there was still hope for them. Ben had no hope left. He would do his duty and hold his promise to Dooku – at least partly – but there was nothing else that kept him going.

“Here,” he said and threw the robe towards the young woman.

“We cannot take this,” she said.

“You can and you will...” Ben replied. Her eyes filled with unshed tears while she wrapped the large robe around her children first. He saw the glee in her eyes, when she realised there would even be enough place for her. “And you will also take these,” he tossed her all the credits he still possessed. It was not much, but you could survive for a while and who knows, maybe she could make good use of it.

“Thank you so much,” she thanked.

Ben shrugged, uncomfortable with the gratefulness, “I won’t need it anymore, so...”

She paled, “You won’t...” her voice broke off.

“No, but where I go I simply have no use for unnecessary burden.” That was actually the truth. There more weight he lost, the lesser energy he needed to move. It might not seem much, but against Sidious it could be crucial. Then again, he did not doubt that he could beat that monster with ease.

“Thank you so much and may fate be kind to you,” the woman said.

Ben decided it was better not to say anything. Her hopefulness was disgusting, for he had completely lost his. He nodded instead and turned, stretching his legs which had become stiff from sitting for hours on the same spot without moving a single muscle.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben was lazily sitting on the shady roof of a long abandoned building. Here he was mostly hidden from view, but he himself could see everything around him. He waited for his prey to finally arrive when he spotted an all too familiar figure moving in the shadows, looking around frantically. Ben smirked at the sight. Could it really be that the great Darth Sidious was afraid or at least unsure?

“How uncivilised to keep your host waiting,” he said while jumping from his hiding place, Qui-Gon’s old lightsaber ignited. The green blade hummed and spent a strangely comforting light.

The Sith Lord spun to face him, “Who do you think you are, Jedi?” Sidious sneered, his face was still mostly hidden by his hood. Ben had decided he didn’t need one, Sidious wouldn’t survive so there was no reason for him to protect his identity.

“I am no Jedi, Sidious. Or would prefer that I call you Palpatine?”

Yellow eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger, but the Sith reached up to pull the hood back, “It seems you have the advantage, for you know me, but I do not know you.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service, but you may call me Darth Venom.”

“You are a Sith Lord?” the older male exclaimed. His hands were now creeping towards his lightsaber. Ben knew perfectly well that a second one was hidden inside one of his sleeves. He could not be fouled by this trick.  
“What else should I be? Wasn’t the message proof enough for you?” Ben taunted.

“You killed my apprentice!” his voice was ice cold.

“Oh please, do you really call that... uncivilised beast your apprentice? Surely there must be somebody else, somebody with more brain.”

“You have no idea with whom you are dealing here, boy.” Sidious had activated his lightsaber at this point. The red blade let his golden eyes shine strangely.

“But I do, better than you think,” he chuckled, “I get tired of this talk. I didn’t come here to exchange words.”

“You will regret this,” he hissed.

“We’ll see,” and with that he called upon the dark side, stealing from Sidious own connection and attacked with both his sabers now activated.

 

* * *

 

 

The fight had been brutal and Ben had suffered more than a few bruises. The pain in his left arm was almost unbearable and he couldn’t really feel his right leg anymore. It was tickling uncomfortable from the lightning attacks. For a moment Ben had feared he would lose, but thankfully he had come up with a tactic to get close enough to Sidious. Granted, it had not been one of his best plans, but his mind was still too numb from yesterday’s activities to work properly. He had knowingly made a grave mistake – yet taken a step backwards – so that his opponent’s blade ran through his abdomen instead of his lungs or even worse, his heart. It was kind of ironic that he had received a wound similar to Qui-Gon’s. The only difference was that he could heal himself enough to survive.

Sidious had thought he had won after his blade had been run through Ben’s body and he had not seen the counterattack coming. A grave mistake, for it has cost him his head, literally. Speaking of which, Ben was limping with the severed head pressed under his left arm and the rest of the Sith’s dead body over his right shoulder through the secluded streets of Coruscant. Only when he was close enough to the Jedi temple, did he allow himself to enter the busy streets. Of course people turned around and ran away screaming, but Ben ignored all of them. The police would not reach him until he had reached the Jedi temple and the rest did not bother him one bit.

 

He was not surprised to be greeted by the twelve Council members and Padawan Kenobi, on whose shoulder rested the hand of Dooku. Other Jedi were present too, but Ben kept his attention mostly fixed on Yoda and Mace Windu.

When he was close enough, he just dumped the body on the floor and then he threw the head towards the group of Jedi. Some of them recoiled in shock and disgust at the horrible sight, some remained impassive. Only when he threw Sidious two lightsabers to Yoda’s feet, did something interesting happen. The old Jedi Master levitated the weapons and activated them, revealing two blood red blades. The gathered crowd gasped as one and mumbling erupted that was only interrupted by the sound of Yoda’s gimer stick hitting the stone floor. The green troll let the lightsabers drop to the ground again and only then did Ben speak up.

“The Sith,” another gasp ran through the crowd, “are both dead. They won’t pose a threat to the galaxy anymore. I made sure of it.”

Before either of them could react in any way, had Obi-Wan freed himself from Dooku’s grip and came running towards Ben. The Sith had felt the young Padawan’s uneasiness the moment he had seen him and it had wondered him that Obi-Wan had not came running to him immediately.

A smaller body collided with Ben’s who allowed the contact, even hugged the young Jedi back. He guided them to their knees and only then did the young Padawan weep openly. Ben had no doubt that he had been brave up until now.

“He’s dead,” Obi-Wan managed to wheezes out between sobs.

“I know,” Ben retorted. There was nothing else to say. In fact, it surprised him that they hadn’t connected the Jedi Master’s death to him already. His robe should have still been there after all.

“He drowned,” Obi-Wan sobbed and suddenly another vision hit Ben. For a moment he thought he saw himself, but then he registered that he was seeing the young boy in his arms. But there was something greatly amiss, his blue-green eyes had been replaced by yellow ones and Ben sadly realised that Obi-Wan would become just like him. Ben was not surprised however. The ginger haired boy had been Qui-Gon’s Padawan for quite a while now and he was not only tainted, but had been attached to the long haired man. Ben had seen it in the way they had interacted, besides, he had been in the young boy’s place once too.

“I know,” he said again and called his own lightsaber to his right hand. Teary blue-green eyes glanced up at him. “I’m sorry,” and before the younger male could say anything else, an orange blade was embedded in his chest. Blue-green eyes widened for a second, before they dulled. Ben had made sure to hit the boy’s heart so that he wouldn’t feel any pain. He had been not so fortunate however. The blade had pierced one of his lungs and the ginger haired Sith had not the energy to heal this wound, not after everything that had happened.

Slowly, the Sith lowered the now limp body to the ground, closing the eyes of the Padawan and wiping away the tear stains. If it weren’t for the hole in his chest, it would have looked as if he had been simply sleeping.

The sound of wood against stone let Ben look up. The green and old Jedi Master had dropped his stick and wide eyes were gazing at him. Their eyes met and he saw Yoda’s face change yet again. The wise Master understood that he could not have kept the young Padawan save. He understood that Ben had killed his former Master as well and that there was no other way. He also understood that Dooku needed to be kept under close surveillance now, though Ben could feel that the darkness had not been spiked yet, despite the death of his Padawan. Maybe there had been not enough contact between Qui-Gon and his former Master during the last years, Ben was not sure.

 

The edge of his vision was already darkening and he was swaying on the spot he was kneeling on. The pain was lessening and the blood that escaped some of his wounds and his mouth was lessening too. He looked up a last time, into the shocked and disbelieving faces of the Jedi, before he fell sideways onto the hard ground. His eyes were half closed and he could hear yelling, yet it sounded as if it were far away. He could make out healer Vokara Che running towards him, but the ginger haired Sith knew she would be too late. Darth Venom and Ben Kenobi, no Obi-Wan Kenobi he reminded himself, would die today. Right here, on this spot.

He could already see the light at the end of the tunnel. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and the light became brighter, almost blinding him. And weren’t that two familiar silhouettes at the end of the tunnel?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I would be REALLY happy if you left a few comments behind. ^^
> 
> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
